Reunited Again
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: As the Argo II lands, Reyna is having doubts. But Percy is there to ensure her that everything would go just fine. Jason/Reyna


PJatO || Jayna || PJatO || Jayna || Reunited Again || Jayna || PJatO || Jayna || PJatO

Title: Reunited Again – Two Make A Whole

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set right after Son of Neptune

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, fluff, a bit hurt/comfort after being apart for months

Main Pairing: Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth (if you squint and know me well)

Percy Jackson Characters: Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean

Summary: The Romans and the Greeks reunite as the Argo II finally arrives at Camp Jupiter.

This is a Percy-pairing-free fanfiction since it's one of a row of stories I'm doing. Stories of all the side-pairings I always put into all my stories as if they are canon, so I make some explanation stories as to how they got together. The Percabeth breakup still had to be done. Mostly because I love Pipabeth so much. And that goes as explanation as to why there is no jealousy-fit from Piper.

**Reunited Again**

_Two Make A Whole_

Reyna didn't remember ever being so nervous before. Not since she and her sister had stood before the ruins of their life. Strangely enough, once again there was Percy Jackson with her.

"Don't worry", whispered the Greek hero reassuringly into her ear. "I am sure Jason will be there."

She nodded shortly and bit her lips. She was strong. She was the praetor of camp, she had to be strong. Then why was she feeling so weak now? Her eyes found their way over to the other two heroes with them. Envy spread through her being. Hazel was leaning against Frank, seeking comfort in the taller boy. She could be weak. No, not weak. But she was allowed to lean against others for comfort and help. And she had Frank, who would lay the moon to her feet if she would ask it of him. But what did Reyna have? One Greek and one Roman praetor, who both held no interest in her?

"Say, that girlfriend of yours", started the daughter of Bellona as they watched the Argo II slowly coming down to them. "Do you... miss her very much?"

"You know", hummed Percy with a thoughtful expression. "When I started remembering, I mean really remembering, it came to me that my feelings for her are... different. Forgetting everything and remembering it again makes you think your life through again."

"What do you mean?", asked Reyna curiously.

"She is... more a sister to me than a lover and coming together was probably the most stupid thing we did", chuckled the son of Poseidon amused.

"If you are trying to cheer me up, you are doing a horrible job", muttered the young woman.

"What I meant to say", smiled the Greek demi-god and turned to look at her. "Is that if I thought my relationship to the girl I'm dating through, he may have thought his relationship with the girl he isn't yet dating through. If he hadn't had the balls to go on a date with you, maybe he changed his mind."

"If only Lady Venus would listen to you", murmured Reyna and crossed her arms in front of her chest, shifting uncomfortable.

Finally the Argo II landed securely and the first to jump off was the broadly grinning Latino who had send them the message. He looked eager and curious.

"Valdez, you moron! Jumping off like that!", called a female voice. "You don't know what the Romans will do! Maybe they didn't get the message!"

"Piper, calm down", laughed a ringing voice Percy seemed to recognize instantly.

Two girls followed the Latino. One native-American, the other blonde. The blonde girl zoomed in on Percy and sprinted to nearly suffocate him in a hug.

"Percy, oh gods, you are safe, you are alive!", gasped the strange girl relieved.

"I take it, this must be Annabeth", noted Reyna with one raised eyebrow.

Percy, who slowly turned an odd shade of blue, nodded as much as possible in the hug.

"E—Excuse me, but would you mind not suffocating him?", asked Hazel slowly.

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry Percy, I've just been so worried, gods, I'm so glad you're alright!", grinned Annabeth embarrassed and let go of him again. "There are people you need to meet!"

"There are also people you need to meet", grinned Percy back. "Those are Hazel, Frank and Reyna. Guys, that's Annabeth."

She waved at them with a smile before pointing at the other two demi-gods. "Those are Leo and Piper, Leo is the one who built this ship. And this is..."

"Jason", gasped Reyna and stared wide-eyed at the blonde half-blood.

"Eh... yeah", nodded the blonde slowly and took a step back, grabbing the native-American girl's hand. "Maybe we should give them some time to talk. Come on, Percy. There's so much I need to tell you!"

"Yes, there is also much I need to tell you. Some of that concerning Hazel's brother. Best known as Nico di fucking Angelo", grunted the son of Poseidon.

"My brother had disappeared", nodded Hazel with worried eyes.

"Wait, you know Nico? But how is that possible?", asked Annabeth surprised.

"He obviously knew about both ca...", that was where Reyna drowned their voices out.

Her former fellow praetor walked up to her and came to a halt in front of her. She blinked a bit nervously. Months. It had been so long. How often had she told herself that he was dead? Trying to convince herself that she would never see him again.

"Reyna", whispered Jason and took another step towards her.

How much she had missed his voice. Him. He had always been strong next to her. The only one she could ever lean to. She felt tears building up in her eyes. He was alive. He was back.

"I... You were the first I remembered", was the next thing he said.

"What?", asked the daughter of Bellona and blinked the tears away.

"When the memories started to return, the first thing that came to me was you. That there is a girl named Reyna waiting for me, that she is important to me", continued the son of Jupiter. "And when I finally had them all back, all my memories, I started wondering something."

"And what?", wanted Reyna to know.

"Why I never did that", smirked the blonde and leaned down, one hand on her neck, the other on her waist, and before she knew it, warm lips were pressed against her.

She closed her eyes firmly, feeling a single tear running down her cheek. But it was okay. Because with Jason, she didn't have to always be strong. Deepening their kiss, she leaned in some and a single thought crossed her mind.

Percy Jackson wasn't as dumb as he sometimes looked, he knew people. He knew them well.

She just wished for him to get the same happiness she knew she would get with Jason.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
